BAD DAY KAKUZU
by Greaple sora Akira
Summary: KAKUZU SIAL,KESIALAN APA YANG MENIMPANYA?


FANFIC

"KAKUZU BAD'DAY"

Warning:Gaje,garing,typo,bahasa acak menyebabkan tertular virus GAJE,

Disclaimer: NARUTO PUNYA SAYA!(PLAK)*DI GEBUKI ABANG KISHI* OKE,OKE, RALAT!

NARUTO PUNYA MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Tak ada maksud membashing chara.

Ni fic pertama saya sorry kalau jelek,mohon bantuannya ya senpai

DONT like DONT read

-3

-2

-1

ACTION !

Di markas akatsuki yang bobrok...terlihatlah sekelompok makhluk nista...pain yang lagi baca majalah bokep,konan yang sedang bikin origami berbentuk pain(?),itachi yang sedang memolesi wajahnya dengan krim anti kriput,hidan ritual,kakuzu menghitung uang kas,kisame sedang berkencan dengan ikannya,tobi berteriak "tobi anak baik",zetsu yang sedang menanam tanaman...

"senpai mana ya?"ujar si anak autis."iya nih sasori juga gak keliatan"ucap sang leader sambil menghentikan aktivitas membaca majalah terlarang."kita lihat yuk!"ajak konan sambil menarik lengan pain...diikuti oleh yang lainnya...

Semuanya berada di depan kamar sasodei...kemudian terdengarlah suara dari dalam kamar

"uuuh...dannna...lebih baik...''

"tenanglah...dei-chan..."

"ah... gak apa-apa nih kalau ada yang liat ..."

"tak apa-apa...diamlah...lakukan saja..."

Hening...yang terdengar hanya desahan nafas...

"gyyya...! sasori dan deidara melakukan hubungan terlarang...!"pekik konan tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar

Pain sudah nosebleed...

Hidan berdoa"perbuatan maksiat...jashin-sama akan marah,..."

"sasori...kau apakan deidara ku…"geram tobi A.K.A Madara uchiha dalam hati.

"hng...berita dan fotonya bisa ku jual nih..."ucap sang rentenir sambil mengambil handycam butut...

Kisame dan zetsu hanya diam...sibuk sendiri...

Pain bangkit dari nosebleed dan langsung membawa golok"AYO KITA DOBRAK ...!"."YOSH...PERBUATAN MAKSIAT INI HARUS DI HENTIKAN"SAHUT AKATSUKITERS SAMBIL MEMBAWA SENJATA ...

**BRAK...!**

Akatsuki mendobrak pintu dan...

Terlihatlah sasori yang telanjang dada dan deidara sedang mengkerok punggung sasori dan terlihat garis-garis merah di punggung sasori..."uhhh...dannna...lebih baik kita ke dokter saja...tangan ku capek nih..."rintih deidara."tak apa-apa...terus lakukan!"perintah sasori."..."."tapi apa ?"sasori ketus."semuanya melihat kita..."ucap deidara pelan wajahnya semerah tomat dan ada matanya ber air seperti ingin terpaku melihat para anggota akasuki di depan pintu membawa senjata...pintu kamar hancur ber keping-keping...".ri..."ujar sang leader bokep dengan aura hitam membuat satu kamar membeku.

".khu...pain ini hebat juga ya...aku yang merupakan madara ini saja sampai gemeteran...aura yang hebat"batin tobi a.k.a madara dengan senyum puas di balik topeng...

".ri...kau..."dengan mata yang mengerikan dan rinenngan yang sudah di aktivin...pain mendekati sasori lalu...

"TERNYATA LOE SAKIT YA? KENAPA GAK BILANG KE KITA-KITA ...?KITA KAN BISA BAWA LOE KE RUMAH SAKIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTT...!"pain berteriak menggunakan seribu TOA yang di jual author dijamin bikin budek sementara...

"Unnnn...gak usah lebay gitu deh...kupingku berdarah...unnnnn..."keluh sang dei-chan yang tidak di ketahui gendernya itu(plak)*author di C4*,"iiiyyyyyaaaaaaaa...sakit..."koor akatsuki dengan sangat(tidak) bagus."heh ya udah!yuk ke rumah sakit"ajak pain..."tapi uangnya mana,un?"tanya deidara."khu khu khu soal itu sih sama kakuzu...lho?mana kakuzu?"pain heran karna kakuzu yang awalnya berada di samping leader sekarang menghilang."hng..."para akatsuki berpikir dengan gaya ala conan endogawa...

1 jam berlalu

2jam berlalu

3jam berlalu

4jam berlalu...

Para akatsuki masih berpikir dengan style conan endogawa...tiba-tiba.."aha!"sebuah bola lampu disko menyala di atas kepala semua mata tertuju pada anak autis A.K.A madara uchiha."hn...kau ada ide?"itachi angkat bicara."...tidak..."jawab tobi dengan innocent...

"..."

"..."

"..."

"BAKA...!"Akatsuki pun menjitak kepala tobi yang tidak berdosa(?) dengan sangat keras sehinga menghasilkan bakpou jumbo hangat di kepala tobi.

Sementara akatsuki sedang ribut mencari kakuzu...

Rumah author...

Author sedang mengemil sambil bikin komik dengan santainya...tapi tiba-tiba...

**BRAK...!**

Pintu mungil nan indah(?)pun hancur berkeping-keping...

"AUTHORRRR...!"Teriak makhluk bercadar dengan koper bermotif uang dollar,yen,rupiah,ringgit(?) sambil ter engah-engah.

"apaan-sih gangguin orang aja!"gerutu author."sembunyi-in -in gue….!"teriak kakuzu dengan sangat PANIK."ganti rugi dulu!".omel author."ntar aja pokonya sembunyi-in dulu baru gue bayar"kakuzu acuh-tak-acuh nge-loyor pergi masuk ke lemari."inget jangan kasih tau keberadaan gue kalo yang lain datang"pesan kakuzu."huh..."author memunguti kepingan pintu tapi...

DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP...

''KAKUZU...!"Teriak sang leader kita sambil membawa pentungan.

Author sukses di lindas pain...

"uahh…!gomenasai mizu…"pein menyeringai."nah.!semua..!kakuzu ada di sini GELEDAH TEMPAT INI SEKARANG JUGA!"perintah pain."aye,captain''jawab anggota akatsuki yang langsung menggeledah kamar author dengan tidak biadab….

"gyaaa….!"

"C4"

"tsukiyomi..!"

"shinra tensei….!

"susana'o"

Para akatsuki pun meninggalkan kakuzu dan author yang sekarat di kamar yang sudah hancur sambil membawa koper dan kartu kredit senyum puas.

"uhuk…uhuk…uhuk..BAD'DAY…."kakuzu muntah darah

FIN

Mizu:''gyaaa…!gaje!gaje!gaje! maafkan aku kakuzu"

Kakuzu:tak akan pernah"(meninggalkan mizu)

Mizu:kakuzu...!(author nangis bombay)

REVIEW?


End file.
